fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Lightning Gods
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Lightning Gods (フェアリーテイル 外伝 雷豪一閃 Fearī Teiru Gaiden Raigō Issen) is a Japanese manga series by Kyouta Shibano and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. It is the third sub-series of the Fairy Tail Gaiden meta-series. Plot The story centers around Laxus Dreyar and the Thunder God Tribe, detailing their events that took place during Fairy Tail's disbandment. Manga Written and illustrated by Kyouta Shibano, Fairy Tail Gaiden: Lightning Gods is a weekly spin-off manga first serialized in the Magazine Pocket smartphone app on May 4, 2016, which is where the series has continued its serialization until September 14, 2016. The individual chapters had been collected and published in a tankōbon volume by Kodansha, which was released on November 17, 2016. The series amassed a total of 19 chapters and 1 omake chapter during its run. Volume List List of Chapters Characters Protagonists Antagonists Others Magic *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): An Elemental Magic, it allows the user to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at will, having complete control over its manifestation.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Manga: Chapter 1, Page 8 **'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, the user is capable of transforming their own body into electricity, turning themself into a lightning bolt, allowing him to transport to a different location.(Unnamed) *'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic' (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): A type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of lightning into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. The user is capable of producing lightning from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 5 **'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): The caster raises their hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. They then hurl this at the enemy. **'Raging Bolt' (レイジング・ボルト Rējingu Boruto): The user raises their clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. The full effect of this technique on an individual is currently unknown.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Page 5 **'Lightning Dragon's Jaw' (雷竜の顎 Rairyū no Agito): The user locks their hands together in a tight fist and swings them down onto the target, both smashing them into the ground and creating a destructive circular wave.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 12, Page 8 **'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi: Narumikazuchi): The user releases a large burst of lightning from their fist, tremendously damaging target.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 18, Pages 9-11 *'Illusion Magic' (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō): A Magic that was used by Red Princess prominent members to create fake attacks against Laxus. **'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Through their use of Illusion Magic, Maiden Quartet was able to create fake lightning attacks against Laxus.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 ***'Cloudy Lament' (曇天の哀歌 Donten no Aika): The user summons a thunder cloud that shoots multiple lightning strikes at the target. This spell can also be used indoors.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 3, Pages 4-5 ***'Full Charge' ( Furu Chāji): By using a magic staff, the user can absorb lightning that is aimed at them. ***'Coil Chain' ( Koiru Chiein): After absorbing lightning, the user creates a chain made out of lightning to bind the opponent. ***'Lightning Blade Secret Sword: Thunderclap' (雷刀秘剣 迅雷 Kaminari-Gatana Hi Ken Jinrai): A technique that allows the user to slash their opponent with the energy of lightning. ***'Charge Out' ( Chāji Jiauto): The user releases the lightning absorbed from the staff. **'Molding Magic' (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō): Molding Magic allows the user to mold or create something by concentrating their Magic Power into their hands, like an element, into different shapes or forms. ***'Thunder-Make' (サンダーメイク Sandā Meiku): A form of Molding Magic, involving the creation of objects using lighting. This form of magic is capable of damaging mages who are excellent users of Lightning Magic.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 4-5 ****'Thunder-Make: Giraffe' ( Jirafu): The user claps their hands together and creates a giraffe that attacks the opponent. **'Requip' (換装 Kansō): This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. **'Unison Raid' ( Yunizon Reido): An ability that allows two or more Mages to combine their Magic to create a stronger attack. ***'Square Symphony' ( Sukuea Shinfonichi): By combing the powers of four forms of Lightning Magic, The user at the center creates a large pillar of lightning, that rains down on the opponent and the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 6- ***'Curtain Call' (カーテンコール Kāten Kōru): By using different forms of Lightning Magic, the users create a lightning sphere around them, charging it with power before releasing several lighting attacks at a wide area.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Pages 1-2 ***'The Final Song: Thunderstorm's Investigation' (終曲・雷雨の調べ Shūkyoku Raiu no Shirabe): By focusing all of the Lightning Magic, the user strikes the target with tremendous lightning bolts from above.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 *'Rose Magic': A Magic that allows the user to summon roses and manipulate them for combat. The exact uses of this Magic remains unknown.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Pages 7-8(Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard' (紙吹雪 Kami Fubuki): A Magic that allows the user to create and use papers offensively.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 7, Pages 2-3 *'Human Possession' (人形憑 Hitotsuki): A Black Caster Magic and a form of Seith Magic that allows the caster to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as they wish.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 8, Page 5 **'Line Formation' (ラインフォーメーション Rain Fōmēshon): At the user's command, the dolls gather in midair and stand on top of one another forming a line, before firing destructive beams at the target. **'X Formation' (エックスーフォーメーション Ekkusu Fōmēshon): The dolls swarm in the shape of an X to block incoming attacks and objects.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 9, Page 8 **'Baryon Formation' (バリオンフォーメーション Barion Fōmēshon): The dolls spin around in a circle, launching a destructive beam towards the target.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 12, Page 9 **'Crumble' (砕 Sai): By raising their hand, the user gains control of it's target's body, before setting it off to explode by swiping their fingers down.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 18, Page 8 *'Fairy Magic' (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): A form of Magic allows its user to produce a peculiar substance from their body: thin, light and shiny dust to attack their target. **'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun' (妖精機銃 レブラホーン Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn): The user waves their arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles composed from concentrated dust. **'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin' (妖精爆弾 グレムリン Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin):The user surrounds the enemy with dust particles which are then ignited to create powerful explosions.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 13, Page 2 *'Jutsu Shiki' (術式 Jutsu Shiki) is a form of Letter Magic utilizing Magic Runes. **'Invocation' (発動 Hatsudō): The user creates a circle of runes around the target, casting a particular spell on those inside the circle.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 *'Dark Écriture' (闇の Yami no Ekurityūru): A unique form of both Letter and Eye Magic that involves the writing of runes for various effects.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 13, Page 3 **'Dark Écriture: Destruction' (闇の ・〝滅〟 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): The user slashes their sword at the target, inflicting great damage to it. **'Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow' (闇の ・絶影 Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei): By writing runes on themselves, the user turns into a dark-colored armored knight.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 18, Pages 8-9 *'Reflection Magic' (反射魔法 Hansha Mahō): A form of Magic that rebels Magical attacks and sends it back at the casters.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 8, Pages 6-7 *'Magic of Young Earth' (若き魔導土 Wakaki Madō Tsuchi): A Magic that allows the user to absorb and gain power and speed based on his opponent's strength. It gives the user markings that cover their arms, parts of their chest and face.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 11, Page 6Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 11, Page 10 It also allows the user to mark anyone's Magic Power with protection.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 16, Page 6 **'Holy Crushing Fang: Gerusu' (工二イスゲルスギイル Kōnīsu Gerusu Gīru): The user concentrates his Magic in his foot, launching a kick at the target and sending it flying.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 9, Pages 4-5 **'Guatsu' (ぐあつ Guatsu): The user increases the pressure in their leg, before hitting the target, forcing it away.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 10, Page 1 **'Penetrate' (がつ Gatsu): The user rams his palm at his target with supreme power.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 12, Pages 2-3 *'Erosion Magic' (侵食魔法 Shinshoku Mahō): An extremely ancient powerful, mass-effect Dark Magic, only accessible through the Wicked God: Higurenokami. It creates a form of illusion, engulfing every being in its radius, human or animal, in a state of constant horror and rage, causing them to fight vigorously.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 14, Pages 3-4 It is strong enough to completely delude its victims, warping their perception of reality.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 15, Pages 3-8;moreover, it allows the user to absorb the negative energy emitted from the victims, converting it into tremendous Magic power for their offensive use.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 17, Page 1 **'Erode Nega' ( Erōdo Nega): A new form of Magic that Weyse developed, that allows her to engulf her target in a giant pillar of darkness, filled with a multitude of dark fears and emotions, which is said to be capable of obliterating both the target's body and soul.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 16, Pages 9-10 ***'Erode Nega: Chie Spear' ( Erōdo Nega Chie Supia): The user shoots several spears of dense negative energy at their target.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 18, Page 4 Important Terms Guilds *'Blue Pegasus' ( Burū Pegasasu): The Guild Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe joined after Fairy Tail was disbanded.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 1, Page 1 It was approved by the master Bob after Ichiya gave him his recommendation.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 1, Page 5 *'Fairy Tail' ( Fearī Teiru): The Guild Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe had come from, prior to its disbandment.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 1, Page 3 *'Red Princess' ( Reddo Purinsesu): A Mage Guild that is the rival of Blue Pegasus. They are located in the same town and have been recruiting Ichiya to join their Guild, forcing his hand by capturing him.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 2, Pages 1-2 Teams *'Thunder God Tribe' (雷神衆 Raijinshū): A team, formerly belonging to the Fairy Tail Guild, consisting of Freed Justine as the leader, alongside Bickslow and Evergreen. They accompany the Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Mage Laxus Dreyar as his "bodyguards".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 14 *'The Trimens' (トライメンズ Torai Menzu): Are a team of four womanizing Mages from Blue Pegasus, lead by the Guild's ace Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and the trio of Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 5 *'Maiden Quartet' (乙女 Otome Karutetto): A team that consists of the top four members of Red Princess. Their coordination is said to rival that of the Ten Wizard Saints, with the entire four all having high expertise in art of lightning.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 3, Page 8 Magic Items *'Staff': A magic staff that can absorb lightning and use it against their opponent.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 2-3 *'Lightning Blade': A magic that is capable of using lightning magic.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 3 Armors *'Thunder Armor' ( Sandā Āmā): This armor grants the user the ability to attack their foes with lightning.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Page 6 Locations *'Blue Pegasus Building': The Guild Building is a large structure that is the headquarters of the Blue Pegasus Guild. It's main hall is highly reminiscent of an elegant pub, where the guild members do their daily activities. *'Red Princess Building': The Guild Building of the Mage guild Red Princess and acting as their headquarters, Its exterior resembles a great mansion.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 2, Page 7 *'Rosa Rugosa' (ハマナス Hamanasu): A town north of Blue Pegasus, they have a special festival, called the Yuubi Centenary, every hundred years at the Yuubi Shrine.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 7, Page 4 Others *'Yudachi Mirror' (断鏡 Dan Kagami): An ancient mirror, it is a crucial key to the success of the Yuubi Centenary. It is valuable enough for treasure hunters to go after it. Weyse requested for strong mages from guilds to guard it and destroy it.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 7, Pages 10-13 It was then revealed to be a seal used to imprison the evil of Higurenokami. *'Wicked God: Higurenokami' (邪神 ヒグレノカミ Yokoshima Higurenokami, lit. The God of Nightfall) is an ancient deity believed to be the Rose Rugosa village's guardian. It resembles a giant stone pillar with a horned head up top.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 13, Pages 5-6 It was sealed ages ago with the Yuudachi Mirror. It possesses a powerful art of Magic called the Erosion Magic, allowing it kill a multitude of people at ease. References Category:Spin-off Category:Fairy Tail